


铁虫pwp

by SEVENmoon1997



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEVENmoon1997/pseuds/SEVENmoon1997
Summary: 小少爷pp*养父Tony 三蹦子文学
Relationships: 养父子
Kudos: 2





	铁虫pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 小少爷pp*养父Tony 三蹦子文学

男孩支走了所有的下人，从床下纸箱子里找到一些小东西，攥着它们躺在了养父的大床上。

你从不许我踏进你的屋子，更别说是你的床，今天我就要把它们弄脏。

男孩爬上去，闻了闻枕头上的古龙水香，是男人的味道。

“嗯，我不行了Tony，哈啊，你慢一点，我受不了了，”

第一次用跳蛋的男孩没想到这东西居然这么爽，拱起腰，给了自己第一次高潮。

忙着“报复”自己养父的小少爷当然不会听到，男人上楼的声音。

男人推开门，闻了下屋子里的味道，“原来你不只是平时看着那么浪，你骨子里就是个小浪货。”

Peter听到声音，想爬起来，可他身上除了一件男人的衬衫再没别的了。

“我才不是什么小浪货，你这混蛋离我远点。”

男人眼里，peter就像是只凶巴巴的奶猫，不过这只奶猫，马上要被自己操的哭出来。

把西装丢开，用领带反绑住他的手，掰开腿根，把头埋进去，用舌头舔了舔，

“我不要，不要这样，你这混蛋，放开啊，”

男孩的挣扎被男人一只手压制住，屁股被用力拍了下，抬起头，“味道不错，”

“你混蛋，”

男孩满脸通红，身体因为热度也被蒸成了粉红色，前端被绑住不许射出来。

拉开裤链，把自己顶进去，咬他耳垂，

“想报复我，还用这种方式，这让我以为你是故意想这样，”

顶了顶，把男孩翻过来，咬着乳尖磨蹭，手指顶开嘴唇，搅弄舌头，模仿身下的动作进进出出。

“叫daddy，身下动作加重了力度，求我把你操哭出来。”

“D da daddy，”手指在嘴里让男孩的发音变得含混不清，津液淌出来，贝齿轻轻咬着男人手指。

“求您，操哭我。”


End file.
